So far the chum has just been dumped into the water on the surface of the water or a container has been lowered into the water and then overturned therein to empty the container. The chum thereby delivered is dissipated over a wide area and the various fish feed on the chum but not in the vicinity where it is most effective for the fishermen having its own bait on a line. The aim of the inventive chummer apparatus is to deliver the chum to the bottom of the water as close to the boat having the fishing lines overboard as possible.